


Home is where the corn grows

by Ellie_East



Series: Tumblr Briller Prompts! [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Lazy Days, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: "The way you said 'I love you.'" for Briller - I'm thinking "On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair" or "When we lay together on the fresh spring grass"! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the corn grows

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I know it's really just a Drabble but I still love it and then with all my heart!

"Now this," Miller sighs from his reclined spot across Bryan's lap, "this I could get used to."

Tall strands of grass sway around them, tickling the exposed parts of Miller's skin. The spring sun beats down on Bryan's arched chest. Way up in the sky birds dance in and out of the wind as lazy clouds bumble through the atmosphere.

Sometimes it really does stop Miller's breath to think just how far they've come.

"From all the way up there, actually." Bryan beams, and Miller realises he let that spill out loud. Or maybe he didn't. Knowing Bryan he wouldn't have had to say it for his boyfriend to know exactly what he was thinking anyway.

His next thought however, rolls off his tongue with ease.

"I couldn't have done this without you."

Bryan makes a soft noise in the back of his throat then the boy's pale right hand comes up to rub a small circle over his boyfriends chest.

"I know," he finally mutters back, Miller's answering chuckle reverberating through his palm.

"Oh, do you now?" The thief teases. Bryan knots his fingers in the thin fabric of Miller's shirt and lightly tugs the boy toward him.

"Yeah," he whispers now hunched so his face is only inches from Miller's.

The sun above them, now so full of life, casts a warm halo around Bryan's golden hair and Miller can't help but tangle both his lean hands in the soft locks.

Before he knows it Bryan's lips are crashing into his and he all but forgets the past year and a half.

For someone who's travelled through both land and space you'd think it wouldn't have taken Miller this long to figure out home really is where the heart is.

He's never taking the fact for granted again.


End file.
